Sharing Fire
by crazy alligator
Summary: Drabble-oneshot. "Despite all their differences, they always ended up at unconditional love for each other". A tender midnight moment between Mako and Korra on the dock of Air Temple Island. Makorra.


Greetings, Makorra fandom! I bring you my second Korra fanfic (present among a throng of my many Bleach fics XD). This is basically a bunch of my headcanons crammed together into a fanfic :) I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Sharing Fire

It was in the dark, silent hours of the night that she slipped stealthily out of her room, the window closed quietly behind her to mask the escape. The young avatar (she was barefoot) tiptoed through the mildly-forested no-man's-land that lay between the woman's dormitory and the edge of the island, mud that had accumulated from the area's recent rainfall squishing between her toes. In almost no time, she had reached the dock, her soft footfalls making hushed padding noises on the wood as she walked to the end. Sitting once she had reached her destination, Korra dipped her toes into the near-freezing water, ignoring the shivery chills running through her body as she submerged her feet entirely. Letting out a breath, she relaxed, leaning back, resting her weight on her arms as her palms settled against the surface of the dock.

"Korra?" Said female's eyes snapped open as she started slightly, turning her head to address the owner of the voice she'd heard countless times.

"Playing stalker, city boy?" she asked playfully, holding to her characteristic sarcasm despite the fact he had surprised her.

Mako ignored the comment, taking a seat beside his beloved with his legs crossed, rather than placing his feet in the water as she did.

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply, as if it were an everyday problem such as running out of milk or misplacing a pen. This tone in his voice pained Korra, as she knew that these sleepless nights of his were most likely some side-effect of his arduous upbringing. He instinctively worried about everyone and everything-herself, Bolin, money, pro-bending, work, life-even though living at the Air Temple had temporarily alleviated many of these problems. His earlier years had made thinking about these kinds of issues a natural, reflexive tendency for him.

"Why are you out here?"he asked suddenly, just as she was about to further inquire him. The young man was curious as to why his girlfriend had taken her midnight outing-in his experience, she usually slept like a rock. Korra shrugged.

"I felt like it," she said truthfully, leaning back a bit farther, hands sliding outwards on the surface of the dock.

_Of course_, thought the firebender, showing a small smirk. That manner of behavior was, in all honesty, very typical of his significant other. She acted on impulse, spontaneously, about half of her actions having no other reasoning that "I felt like it". Despite the fact that this trait of hers was maddening and resulted in many of their arguments, Mako knew it was a part of who she was, just one component of his fiery, stubborn, wonderful, beautiful, astounding, amazing Korra-and he loved her. He loved her, flaws and imperfections and all-and that was that.

"And, plus," added the young woman, startling Mako out of his internal reverie, "the moon is pretty awesome. It makes me feel at peace and exhilarated all at the same time-you know what I mean?" Of course he knew what she meant-it was how she made him feel all the time. He replied with a meaningful "Yeah".

"I think it's because I'm a native waterbender," she went on further, shrugging again. "Katara says the moon has the same effect on her." It was yet another opposite between the two. By nature, she rose with the moon, and he with the sun-it was the basest of their many contrasting characteristics, but despite everything, the two always ended up at unconditional love for each other.

"Why can't you sleep?" she inquired suddenly, setting her gaze his way and leaning forward, resting her forearms in her thighs. The water tribe woman was determined to do anything in her power to stop her true love from suffering.

"Well-" he faltered, naturally freezing up at the prospect of opening up to another person, before he remembered that this was Korra, _his _Korra, the girl he loved more than anything else. "Well," he repeated, after pausing and taking a deep breath, "a lot has been on my mind lately. I mean, Bolin and I can't stay on the island forever. We're going to have to move out eventually, and I'll have to find a way to get some money if we're going to do that and-"

"-I knew it!" cut in Korra, sharply leaning in towards her boyfriend's direction. "You're worrying too much!"

"Korra, you don't-"

"-Listen, Mako," she interrupted again, her concern showing through the frustration in her tone and face, "Tenzin doesn't care how long you guys stay, and even if he did, it's not like you guys would have to worry about him kicking you out any time soon." She paused, but only for a fleeting second. "You're not on the streets anymore, Mako." The young woman placed her hand atop his. "Things are different now. You can relax a little and enjoy life, instead of killing yourself stressing out about everything all the time." By now, her expression was a warm, heartfelt smile, as she tried to get thtough to him.

The surprise present on the male's face from Korra's speech was soon replaced by an expression mirroring hers, as he squeezed her hand tightly, taking her words and concern to heart.

"I'll try," he promised, and Korra's smile brightened up a bit, as she buried her face in his shoulder, her clear blue eyes peeking up at him. He wrapped an arm around her form in response, and they gazed at each other lovingly.

And then, Korra raised up her hand, signaling for them to perform something the two had concocted months ago to truly show their love for each other. Mako did the same, lifting his hand up to where it was opposite hers, and then it happened. Everything sparked.

Together, they created a small, single flame, burning with both of their energies and spirits. Hers-strong, powerful, and persistent, spiking unsteadily with even the smallest of provocations. His-slow and steady, readily persevering at an even pace through any difficulty. This was a truly intimate action for the two-connecting through their bending, by the most spiritual and deep thing each one possessed.

This didn't work with any other element; with earth, air, and waterbending, one manipulated already-existing material. However, with firebending, one had to create the element, making it a reflection of his or her entire being. This fact was what made the act so breathtaking for the two.

By the time Mako and Korra allowed their shared fire to fizzle out, they were entrenched in love for one another, totally calm and peaceful. They fell asleep there, on the dock, leaning against one another.

END

Watcha think? Did you like it? I hope you guys enjoyed, because it was really fun to write-the whole thing originated by this thought I had of them firebending a shared flame :) Anyways-The Legend of Korra is owned by Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Nickeldeon. Comments are welcome and loved! :)


End file.
